Collection of HP things
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Exactly as the title says, HC's, Drabbles and One-Shots. Doing all characters, and taking requests. :)
1. Weird

**Okay, so I've been wanting to do this for a while,** **and I finally got inspired to make a story for all the HC's Drabbles, and One-shots. So I hope you enjoy. :)**

_**Weird.**_

Neville always stood up for Luna, she was a little weird, yes, but so was he. No one should be bullied, and he knew what it felt like, he never let someone get bullied.

So that's why he stood up for her then, she had been talking about Nargles and a few Slytherins were making fun of her. The crowd was growing bigger. She may have been strong, but Neville could see that she was upset that no one believed her.

He told them off, gave a speech even, and they backed off. But it was too late, Luna had tears in her eyes, and Neville immediately had a heavy heart.

He brushed the tears away with his fingers and caught her chin in his fingers, lifting her head up. He was blushing, but he didn't let that stop him.

"I won't ever let them hurt you Luna, I love you." He whispered, his heart fluttering, he loved her too much to let her go though. She leaned into his shoulder, but didn't cry, she felt safe with him.

"I love you too Neville," She mumbled into his robes, letting one last tear fall, before she closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. They were both content and stayed there for what seemed like hours.

**How did you like it? Review please!**


	2. Secret Feelings

**Here's a Fred/OC/George that I did for a competition, the OC is from my new roleplay forum here on . :)**

_**Secret Feelings.**_

Why they wanted her? They couldn't explain. She was like a beacon of light in pitch black darkness of their world. She kept them sane, when they themselves weren't capable of doing so. She was as beautiful as a veela, although they knew she wasn't, as she had explained many times that she was just a simple muggle-born and had grown up beautiful, or at least that's what they heard, she didn't give much thought to her beauty.

She was like an ultimate prank in their eyes, the best they could ever think of, but she was transparent, like when they thought of it, it stayed shortly, then slipped away. It was like that whenever she left for her home, or wasn't in the common room that night, or whenever she took a class they didn't.

Ever since they met her, their feelings had been growing and they knew that once their schoolings came to an end, they had to marry her. Neither knew about their brother's feelings about her for a while, only months before when one said,  
"I'm going to marry her George, I can't live without her," did they finally see that they both cared for her.

A warm spring evening in one of the courtyards of Hogwarts was where they both told her how they felt. She couldn't choose, so, they both became her lovers, and they were never happier.

That was until the last battle between Voldemort and his army, and everyone else, no matter if they didn't choose, they would die. A horrible thing had happened, they had both lost something. George had lost his twin, a twin that he could never get back, a twin that had always known everything about him (aside from the biggest secret he had ever kept which was his feelings), a twin which they did everything together.

But, the girl, well she had taken a bigger blow than anyone could ever imagine she had lost a part of her, her greatest love, she felt like she only had half of herself left, and that was George. But she didn't become depressed, that was what they loved most about her, she was always such a happy person. She took it in stride, until at last she had the baby that had been growing in her stomach from before Fred's death, she felt whole again.

They couldn't explain there love for her if you had paid them the world's money, and nor did they want to. They didn't know themselves, but that was the thing about Hayley, she was unexplainable. A beauty that lied within her heart.

**Review? :3**


	3. Snuggles

**A drabble; I'm sorry, I really should be writing a one-shot, shouldn't I?**

_**Snuggles**_

Fred likes snuggling, especially when it's with George, sure, it's stuffy and uncomfortable in summer, but George doesn't mind. Fred is like an Octopus, one arm draped over George's chest, the other the elbow is bent so it goes straight back up so his head can rest on it. Leg over two of George's, nose touching George's shoulder, its too hot and neither of them can breathe properly in summer. But George doesn't mind, Fred is a snuggler, and that's the way he likes it.

**Remember to R&R, and I don't own anything Harry Potter except my ideas. :) Sorry its so short.**


	4. Christmas

**This is going to be part of many HC's that are to come. :)**

**Christmas **

It's the night before the annual Christmas Ball, and as usual, Rose doesn't have anyone to go with. She's sitting with Sirius in the common room because Remus and James have gone up to bed.

"I'm surprised you still want to go, Moony isn't going because he's way too tired, I mean, two nights before the ball..." Sirius says and he gives a low whistle. Rose and Remus were werewolves, and the transformation had come just two nights before the ball, meaning they were both exhausted.

But, Rose wasn't going to be put down by that, this was their first year that she was going to be able to go, and she wasn't missing out.

"It's my first year going, Sirius. I'm not going to miss out... Although, I still have to find a date..." She says, but it doesn't make her feel any better about the problem at hand.

"You can't find a date? You? You're practically a mini-James!" She gave him a filthy look, "Not that you should be ashamed or anything! I have a feeling that someone didn't want you to go with those boys," Then he just got up and headed for the boy's dormitory leaving Rose thoroughly confused.

Later that night, she found a box with a note that said 'I've always loved you ~Padfoot' she smiled. Inside the box was a light blue gown that she always wanted, but could never afford.


	5. Time

The second HC _Time_ When Hermione saw Sirius fall through the veil, he smiled sadly at her. She was confused at the time, but she soon realized what it was for.

She went back in time, To his sixth year, she fell in love when she thought she shouldn't have. But, it was all in vein, she never went back, and of course, no two beings who were the same could co-exist.

Fate had it's way, she was killed by Voldemort the year before she was born, Sirius was devastated, she watched him from heaven. He lived and breathed for James and Lily, but Hermione watched sadly, as they died, and Sirius was put in Azkaban for something he didn't do.

When he was in there, he pleaded, he begged for me to believe him, to forgive him. To help him. He asked if she still loved him, even though he was going insane. When he escaped, she smiled, she was going to meet him again, her younger self, yes, but she was never happier when she saw the look on his face.

The look on his face when he saw Hermione, she was younger, but there was no mistaking that bushy brown hair that couldn't be controlled, those intelligent, brown eyes that left him weak at the knees. And that smile. The smile that made all the insanity go away.

She even smiled sadly when he fell through the veil, because he would be with her. And, he was. He came to her, in heaven. They watched over Harry until he called Sirius, and his parents, and Remus.

For the first time since Sirius died, which seemed like a millennium ago, she cried. 


End file.
